


The man behind the monster

by Miya_Eulik



Series: The man behind the monster [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Drama, Friendship, Gen, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Eulik/pseuds/Miya_Eulik
Summary: „Weißt du was, Rudolf“, meinte Stark nachdenklich, „dein Daddy ist ein Arsch“, ja, dem konnte Loki nur zustimmen. Was hätte der gefallene Gott auch anderes über seinen Nicht-Vater denken sollen, nachdem dieser ihn nach dem Disaster mit der Invasion auf die Erde zurückschickte um "auch Midgard Gerechtigkeit erfahren zu lassen"? Definitiv nichts Gutes, da konnte er seinem momentanen "Gefängniswärter" in Form eines nicht sonderlich darüber erfreuten Tony Starks wirklich nur zustimmen.Just another Loki-prisoner-of-one-of-the-Avengers-and-through-that-redeemed-fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo zusammen. Wer kennt sie nicht: Fanfictions, in denen Loki nach der Invasion in New York an die Avengers, oder an einen von ihnen, übergeben wird, um für seine Verbrechen zu büßen. Es gibt sie wie Sand am Meer und da dachte ich mir, warum nicht auch eine schreiben? Sie spielt kurz nach Iron Man 3, ich werde die Filme, die danach spielen nur dann berücksichtigen, wenn es passt. Ich habe vorproduziert und die ersten fünf Kapitel werden einmal die Woche gepostet (nein, ich werde sie nicht alle auf einmal hochladen, so habe ich ganze fünf Wochen Zeit, um weiterzuschreiben). Diese FF existiert auch auf Russisch und ich werde sie in einer Serie posten. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob eine Triggerwarnung nötig ist, aber ich tue es trotzdem, nur, um sicher zu sein.  
> Triggerwarnung: Selbstmordgedanken.  
> Und nun, viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Kapitel 1

 

Das Licht der Midgardier war seltsam, stellte Loki mit einer, in seiner Situation nicht ganz angebrachten, Sachlichkeit fest. Es war in kleinen Röhren oder Kugeln gefangen und war seltsam weiß, kalt, nicht wie der warme Schein der Fackeln, die die Wände des Palastes in Asgard schmückten. Schon bei seinem letzten Aufenthalt auf Midgard war ihm dieser Umstand aufgefallen, auch wenn er damals keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte. Was hatte ihn damals auch das seltsame Licht Midgards gekümmert? Er hatte viel wichtigere Dinge gehabt, um die er sich sorgen musste. Doch nun galt die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit des gefallenen Gottes dieser seltsamen, weißen, kalten Lampe. Wie lebten die Sterblichen bloß mit so einem Licht? War ihnen denn nicht kalt? Vermissten sie denn nicht die Wärme der Sonne, wenn sie sich über Nacht zurückzog? Doch gleichzeitig war es faszinierend. Wie hatten die Sterblichen es bloß geschafft, das Licht einzufangen? Hatten sie keine Angst, dass die Energie ausbrach und sich für ihre Gefangenschaft rächte? Energie war ein sehr eigensinniges Ding, er wusste es wie kein anderer. Macht so unverschämt zu behandeln…Sterbliche waren nun einmal Sterbliche. Das Licht war jedoch nicht das einzig Seltsame an dem Ort, an dem Loki unweigerlich gelandet war. Wie konnten die Sterblichen bloß an so einem Ort leben? Kalt und kantig, schon fast steril, die einzigen Anzeichen, dass dieser Ort von jemandem bewohnt war, waren ein paar seltsame, rechteckige, flache Behälter die aus einem papierähnlichem jedoch viel robusterem Material gefertigt waren und in denen sich etwas Flaches und scheinbar...Essbares befand. Wie konnte man so etwas nur essen? Man nannte ihn wahnsinnig, doch in Wahrheit waren die Sterblichen diejenigen, die den Verstand verloren hatten, wenn sie unter solchem Licht wanderten, an solchen Orten hausten und solches Essen zu sich nahmen. Ihre Möbel waren ebenfalls seltsam, kantig und glatt, manche Stellen waren sogar aus Glas gefertigt oder...

Plötzlich setzte sich der Mann vor ihm in Bewegung und Loki musste den Drang unterdrücken, zusammenzuzucken. Die Realität seiner mehr als nur ausweglosen Situation stürzte unbarmherzig auf ihn ein und entriss ihn seiner selbst kreierten Blase aus unnötigen Gedanken in das hier und jetzt zurück. Er hatte keine Angst…er hatte keine Angst vor dieser niederen Kreatur, die es nicht einmal verdiente, dass er sich seinen Namen merkte…er hatte keine Angst…

_„Du wirst zu deinen Fehlern stehen müssen, mein Sohn“_ , hallte Odins harte Stimme in seinen Gedanken wieder, _„Doch wir sind nicht die Einzigen, denen du Unrecht getan hast, wir können dich nicht alleine richten. Sowohl Asgard als auch Midgard hatten unter deiner dummen Gier nach Macht  zu leiden, also sollen auch beide Seiten über dich Richten“_.

_Und was ist mit Jotunheim?_ , hätte er in seiner Wut fast geschrien. Doch natürlich hatten die niederen Eisriesen kein Recht auf Gerechtigkeit, waren sie doch niedriger als die sterblichen Menschen es waren. Er hatte getobt und gewütet, als Odin sein Urteil verkündete und gleichzeitig gehofft sein Nicht-Vater würde ihm zumindest den Frieden des Todes gönnen. Doch nein, der Tod war zu gut für ihn, Odin würde ihm nie diesen ewigen Frieden gönnen davor musste der Verräter leiden. 1483 Peitschenhiebe waren Asgards Gerechtigkeit, eines für jedes Leben, das er genommen hatte. Diese Strafe war, bei all ihrer Grausamkeit, eine leichte. Wenn du so lange gelebt und in so vielen Kriegen gekämpft hast, war Schmerz das Letzte, worum du dich sorgst. Schmerz kommt und geht, der Körper heilt. Er mochte seine Magie nicht mehr haben, doch auch ohne ihre heilende Kraft würde der Schmerz nicht sehr lange anhalten. In einigen Tagen wird von seiner Strafe keine Spur mehr zu sehen sein. Und was dann? Es gab nichts, was dem Allvater in den Sinn kommen konnte, was auch nur im Entferntesten an die Agonie des Abgrundes herankommen könnte. Wozu also? Alles, was sie tun konnten, wird nicht von Dauer sein und das konnte er aushalten.

Als sie ihn erneut zum Allvater schleppten, sein Rücken eine einzige, blutige Masse, war es ihm vollkommen gleichgültig, was mit ihm geschehen würde. Warum sollte es auch anders sein? Er hob mit Mühen den Kopf und auch wenn kein Wort seine Lippen verlassen konnten, so war die stumme Herausforderung mehr als klar gewesen. _Bring mich um, alter Mann, du kannst mich nicht ewig halten und das weißt du auch. Ich werde immer einen Weg finden._

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah der Friggas schlanke Gestalt und schenkte ihr ein blutiges Lächeln. Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, der Blick konfus und traurig, doch die Göttin wich nicht zurück. Dann tat Odin das, was Loki nicht erwartet hatte.

_„Du hattest kein Recht dazu, die Menschen von Oben herab zu behandeln also sollst du auf ihre Stufe gebracht werden. Du wirst einer von ihnen“_

Loki konnte seine Sterblichkeit wie eine Krankheit spüren, ein ekelhaftes, schmutziges Gefühl des Verfalls, den er mit jeder Faser seines Körpers spüren konnte. Mit jeder Sekunde, die verging, starb er ein bisschen und das machte ihm fast so viel Angst wie der Abgrund. Nein, er hatte keine Angst…er…wie lange würde dieser Körper nun leben können? Aus Jahrtausenden waren Jahrzehnte geworden. Wie viel konnte er in dieser Form aushalten? Die Wunden an seinem Rücken waren immer noch offen. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis sie sich schlossen? Würden sie sich überhaupt schließen? Was würde passieren, wenn man diesen Verletzungen noch weitere hinzufügen würde? Der Schmerz war plötzlich nicht mehr so erträglich. Nein, er durfte keine Angst haben!

_„Asgards Strafe hast du erhalten, nun ist es an der Zeit auch Midgard Gerechtigkeit erfahren zu lassen“._ Es war lächerlich. Weshalb hatte Odin sich nur die Mühe gemacht, ihn herzuschicken? Weshalb tat er es nicht selbst? Es ging nicht darum, den Menschen eine Chance auf Vergeltung zu bieten, es ging doch nur darum, den missratenen Jotun in ihrer Mitte, sein misslungenes Experiment, aus einem Monster etwas Anderes zu machen, loszuwerden. Er sollte es selbst tun...er hatte ihn erst nach Asgard gebracht also war es seine Pflicht, es selbst zu tun! Doch natürlich würde der große Odin es nicht selbst tun! Wozu sich die Hände an ihm schmutzig machen, wenn es genauso gut auch die Sterblichen übernehmen könnten? Wozu ihm den letzten Funken an Stolz bewahren lassen? Jotun haben keinen Stolz und verdienen auch keinen.

Warum ihn Odin gerade an diesen Ort geschickt hatte, wusste Loki nicht. Diese menschliche Garde des Schildes, war doch viel passender als ein einzelner Sterblicher, auch wenn dieser Sterbliche einer derjenigen war, die ihn bezwungen hatten. Odin wollte wahrscheinlich nicht, dass Loki diesen Menschen zu viel von Asgard erzählte, vertraute ihnen wohl nicht, was eine für seine Verhältnisse erstaunlich nüchterne Einschätzung war.

Loki richtete seinen Blick schließlich auf den Mann vor sich. Die braunen Augen sprühten geradezu vor Wut und Hass. Er sollte es einfach tun, sollte seine seltsame Rüstung holen und ihm den Hals umdrehen. Er würde ihn umbringen können, schließlich hatte ihm Odin seine Kräfte und seine Magie genommen, so wie er es damals mit Thor getan hatte. Er war nun nichts weiter als ein zerbrechlicher Sterblicher. Doch im Gegensatz zu Thor würden es keine drei Tage in der Umarmung einer midgardischen Schönheit werden. Wie viel stärker war der Schmerz für einen menschlichen Körper? Von den Wunden an seinem Rücken wurde ihm schwindelig…nein, nichts war vergleichbar mit dem Abgrund…nichts konnte…er hatte keine Angst…

Stark bedachte den gefallenen Gott mit einem weiteren wütenden Blick, schritt dann plötzlich zu seiner Bar und griff nach einem Glas und einer Flasche. Er betrachtete beides kurz geistesabwesend, stellte dann das Glas zurück und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus dem Hals der Flasche. Loki rührte sich nicht, wenn der Mann sich erst Mut antrinken musste, um ihn umzubringen, sollte er das doch seinetwegen tun.

„Weißt du was, Rudolf“, meinte Stark nachdenklich, „dein Daddy ist ein Arsch“, ja, dem konnte Loki nur zustimmen und er würde es sogar auch tun, wenn sie ihm vor seiner Abreise nicht wieder diesen verdammten Knebel angelegt hätten, „was denkt er eigentlich, wer wir sind? Ein Rehabilitationszentrum für schwer erziehbare Götter? Kann er das nicht selber machen?“, nein, Odin denkt, die Menschen sind Ameisen unter seinen Stiefeln, das hatte Loki ihnen doch schon letztes Mal erklärt, obwohl, nein, Menschen waren eher wie zahme Kaninchen, Jotun waren die Ameisen, „Bitte sag mir, dass ihr keine Geschwister mehr habt, noch einen hält die Erde nicht mehr aus“, Stark sah Loki abwartend an, dieser rollte nur mit den Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Der Mensch atmete erleichtert aus, dann nahm er noch einen Schluck aus der Flasche.

„Und was genau soll ich jetzt mit dir machen, he?“, er schlug mit der Flasche auf die Bar-Theke und Loki musste sich wieder dazu zwingen, nicht zusammenzuzucken. Er war zwar hilflos, gefesselt und schwach, doch er würde keine Schwäche zeigen, nein, sein Stolz war das Einzige, was ihm geblieben war und er würde ihn bis zu seinem letzten Atemzug behalten, wie bald es auch immer sein wird.

„Weißt du, ich habe gerade erst diesen ganzen Scheiß verarbeitet und habe wieder angefangen verdammt noch mal zu schlafen und da schleppen diese Typen oder Götter, wie auch immer, ist mir wurscht, dich einfach in mein verdammtes Wohnzimmer!“, Stark nahm noch einen Schluck und fuhr fort, die Stimme schon etwas schwer von dem Alkohol, „der mächtige Allvater-Dingsbums-Tucktuck hat in seiner grenzenlosen Weisheit, was auch immer er auch dabei gesoffen hat, beschlossen, dass er kein Bock darauf hat, seinen Psychopathen-Sohn selbst zu bestrafen und beschlossen, das einfach auf dich abzuwälzen, Tony Stark. Was, du willst nicht? Tja, Pech für dich, ist jetzt dein Problem. Was hast du gesagt? Du willst die MIB rufen? Ne, komm alleine damit klar. Wo die Logik ist, willst du wissen? Mr. Ich-Regiere-Das-Universum-Und-Kann-Meine-Kinder-Nicht-Vernünftig-Erziehen braucht keine Logik. Also los Tony Stark, an die Arbeit und ich muss jetzt los, ich muss auf dem Rückweg noch paar Planetchen erobern“, äffte Stark den Einherjar nach, der den Gott hergebracht hatte, „konnten die dir nicht einfach Hausarrest geben oder so?“, er seufzte resigniert und nahm noch einen Schluck aus der Flasche, dann starrte er geistesabwesend auf sie herunter und leerte sie mit einem einzigen Zug. Dann stand er schließlich auf und ging wieder auf den Gott zu. Er schnappte sich wie beiläufig einen Stuhl, einen sehr seltsamen Stuhl mit kleinen Rädern an dem kreuzförmigen Fuß. Weshalb sollte sich jemand einen Stuhl auf Rädern machen? Wie saß man überhaupt auf einem Stuhl mit Rädern? Er rollte den Stuhl hinter Loki und sprach dann forsch:

„Hinsetzen“, der Gott spürte sofort, wie Odins Zauber über seinen Körper rollte.

_„Du wirst jedem Befehl des Mannes aus Eisen folgen“_ , hatte Odin damals bei der Urteilsverkündung gesagt und es stimmte. Lokis Körper bewegte sich von selbst und ließ sich auf den seltsamen, erstaunlich bequemen, Stuhl nieder. Sein geschundener Rücken protestierte laut und ließ seinen Kopf schwirren, doch der gefallene Gott ignorierte es. Du zeigst schon genug Schwäche, du musst nicht noch mehr zeigen.

„Sitzen bleiben“, befahl Stark erneut. Loki versuchte aufzustehen und es klappte nicht. Dann wandte sich der Sterbliche von ihm und rief in den Raum hinein, „Dum-E, pass auf ihn auf!“, eine seltsame Maschine löste sich von der Wand und rollte zu ihm herüber. Sie schien einzig aus einem riesigen Greifarm auf einer Metallplatte mit Rädern zu bestehen und sah irgendwie...glücklich aus, als sie sich vor ihm positionierte, um ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Dann ging Stark einfach und ließ Loki mit dieser seltsamen, glücklichen Maschine alleine.

Nach einer Weile des Wartens schien Dum-E sich zu langweilen, also fing es an, Kreise um den Gott zu ziehen, größer und kleiner, größer und kleiner. Loki hatte in Ermangelung an etwas zu tun anfangs versucht, der Maschine mit dem Blick zu folgen, doch ihm wurde schnell übel. Verfluchter, sterblicher Körper! Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kam Stark endlich zurück.

„Komm mit“, meinte der Sterbliche forsch und Loki konnte endlich aufstehen, was er auch augenblicklich tat und zu seinem Gefängniswärter (Folterknecht…Henker?) trat. Dum-E rollte ihm fröhlich hinterher, doch Stark scheuchte ihn mit der Hand weg, „Nicht du“, der Roboter ließ seinen Greifarm enttäuscht hängen und rollte traurig davon (seltsames Ding, es war nichts weiter als ein Greifarm auf Rädern und dennoch war es in der Lage, Gefühle auszudrücken). Loki sah dem Roboter kurz hinterher, ehe er Stark schließlich folgte. Würde er ihn jetzt umbringen? Wollte er es nicht hier tun, weil er sein Wohnzimmer nicht beschmutzen wollte? Es ergab Sinn, man richtete niemanden in den eigenen Gemächern hin, man tat es in den Kerkern oder draußen auf dem Platz.

Es war seltsam, doch irgendwie war der Gedanke eines nahenden Todes erleichternd, schon fast beflügelnd. Nun, da die giftige Anwesenheit des Gedankensteins nicht mehr da war, sein Zorn nicht mehr dadurch verstärkt, sah er keinen Grund mehr, zu kämpfen. Seine Wut war verpufft in einer Wolke stechendblauen Lichtes und er selbst würde ihr bald folgen, voller Stolz und erhobenen Hauptes, wie der Gott, der er war. Die Angst war plötzlich verschwunden. Stark wollte ihn allem Anschein nach nicht hier haben, es würde schnell gehen und selbst wenn nicht, so würde Loki es aushalten können, er war schließlich ein Gott und Sterblichkeit wird nichts daran ändern können. Ja, so wird es sein, es wird bald vorbei sein, bald wird er in der sanften Umarmung Hellheims ruhen können, etwas, was er schon lange hätte tun müssen, schon damals, als er Gungnir losgelassen und in den Abgrund gestürzt ist, nein, damals, als er in der Kälte Jotunheims zurückgelassen worden ist. Bald würde es vorbei sein, bald würde ihm weder Odin, noch die Avengers noch Thanos etwas anhaben können. Ja, es würde vorbei sein und er würde ruhen können. Loki spürte, wie seine Lippen sich wie von selbst zu einem leichten Lächeln verzogen. Es würde vorbei sein.

Tony Stark führte ihn nicht in die Kerker (falls sein Turm überhaupt Kerker hatte), stattdessen blieb er vor einer gewöhnlichen, weißen Tür stehen. Sie glitt auf einen stummen Befehl hin zur Seite. Er legte eine Hand flach auf Lokis Rücken und schob ihn hinein. Es war kein harter Stoß gewesen, um genau zu sein war es überhaupt kein Stoß, dennoch hätte der gefallene Gott beinahe aufgeschrien vor Schmerz. Verdammter, sterblicher Körper, der nichts aushielt und nicht heilte, hätte er noch seine Magie gehabt, hätte er die Wunden an seinem Rücken schon längst geheilt. Dann löste Stark die Ketten um seine Handgelenke und schließlich auch den Knebel.

„Versuch gar nicht erst abzuhauen, versanden?“, zischte der Sterbliche ihm noch entgegen, ehe er die Tür hinter sich zugleiten ließ. Loki spürte, wie die Magie Odins abermals über ihn rollte und sah sich resigniert um.

 

*~*~*

 

Der Alkohol war beruhigend, stellte Tony Stark zum gefühlt millionsten Mal in seinem Leben mit betrunkener Nüchternheit fest. Es stimmte nicht, was die Leute sagten, Alkohol war definitiv die Lösung aller Probleme, besonders wenn diese Probleme aus durchgeknallten, nordischen Göttern mit Größenwahn, die versucht hatten die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen, bestanden. Der Erfinder hob den Kopf und starrte an die Decke. Das Bild Odins erschien vor seinen Augen, nun, es war nicht wirklich Odin, den er sich da vorstellte, schließlich hatte er den Mann nie gesehen, es war eher das seltsame Bild eines grauhaarigen Thors mit Lokis fiesestem Grinsen auf den Lippen. Bestimmt sah Odin genauso aus!, beschloss Tony und streckte dem imaginären Gott die Zunge heraus, hoffentlich konnte der echte Odin das ebenfalls sehen.

Er nahm noch einen Schluck aus der Flasche. Was erwartete Odin eigentlich von ihm? Der seltsame Typ mit dem seltsamen Namen hatte irgendwelchen Blödsinn von sich gegeben… _Eine Chance auf Gerechtigkei_ …oder so. Tony glaubte ihm nicht. Wollte Odin etwa so vor der Verantwortung davonrennen, seinen Ziehsohn selbst hinrichten zu müssen? Wenn jemand fragt, ist er dann fein raus, es waren schließlich die bösen Menschen...ha, das konnte er vergessen! Tony würde gar nichts tun! Er würde Loki schlicht und einfach ignorieren, sollte er doch in seinem neuen Gefängnis versauern! Einfach die Tür abschließen und den Schlüssel wegwerfen, genau so wird es sein.

 Mit der Überzeugung dem mächtigsten Alien des Universums eins ausgewischt zu haben, leerte Tony seine Flasche mit einem Zug und griff nach einer neuen.

„Sir, wenn Sie noch eine Flasche konsumieren, werde ich dazu gezwungen sein, Miss Potts davon in Kenntnis zu setzen“, erklang Jarvis' Stimme ruhig. Tony ließ die Hand wieder sinken und beschloss, diesen miesen Verräter gleich morgen in eine Kaffeemaschine umzubauen.


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

 

Das Erste, was Loki tat, nachdem Stark gegangen war, war es, sich ausgiebig zu strecken. Endlich war er diese verdammten Ketten los. Seine Arme waren während ihrer Gefangenschaft hinter seinem Rücken eingeschlafen und nun fühlte es sich so an, als würden sich tausende feine Nadeln in seine Haut bohren, doch es war es wert, sie endlich wieder frei bewegen zu können. Erst nachdem die Nadeln fort waren und er seiner Finger wieder bewegen konnte, sah der gefallene Gott sich in seinem neuen Gefängnis um. Der Raum war erstaunlich hell und…normal für eine Gefängniszelle. Die Wände waren weiß, die Einrichtung steril, so wie in dem Rest des riesigen Gebäudes. Ein, dem Anschein nach unerwartet bequemes, Bett mit einem Kleiderschrank zu deren rechten stand in der einen Ecke, ein Schreibtisch mit einem der Stühle auf Rädern davor und einem, Lokis Herz machte einen kurzen Hüpfer, Bücherregal vollgefüllt mit Büchern in der anderen. Zumindest wird er etwas zu tun haben, während er auf den Tod wartet, auch wenn er nicht sonderlich viel von den Sterblichen auf diesem Gebiet erwartete. In der Mitte, gleich unter einem vergitterten Fenster, dem einzigen Anzeichen dafür, dass dieses Zimmer eine Gefängniszelle und kein Gästezimmer war, stand ein breites Sofa. Es war wohl tatsächlich früher einmal ein Gästezimmer gewesen, Stark musste das Gitter erst vor kurzem selbst angebracht haben, der stählerne Geruch geschmolzenen Metalls hing immer noch in der Luft.

Am Fuße des Bettes befand sich eine weitere Tür. Ob er sie wohl öffnen konnte? Wenn sie nach draußen führte, dann würde er sie noch nicht einmal berühren können, schließlich waren Starks Worte eindeutig gewesen:

_„Versuch gar nicht erst abzuhauen!“_.

Loki legte die Hand an die Klinke und drückte herunter. Es war ein Badezimmer.

„Was soll das Ganze?“, zischte der gefallene Gott leise. Alles schien nicht wirklich, nicht richtig. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, so bereute Loki nichts. Es wäre vielleicht klug gewesen, vor Odin auf die Knie zu fallen und um Vergebung zu flehen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass der Allvater ihm verzieh, war vernichtend gering, doch Odin hatte schon immer zu willkürlichen Entscheidungen geneigt. Doch um dies zu tun, war Loki viel zu wütend. Die Wut auf das ganze Universum war zwar gemeinsam mit dem Zepter verschwunden, doch sein Zorn auf den Allvater hatte nicht im geringsten abgeebbt. Nur aus diesem Grund hatte er nicht auf die rationale Stimme des Verstandes gehört und sich wie Thor verhalten: übereilt, impulsiv und selbstzerstörerisch. Es war ihm gleich, er war bereit in den Flammen seiner Wut zu verbrennen als dass er Odin Recht geben würde. Deshalb hatte er den Allvater nicht um Gnade gefleht, er glaubte nicht, im Unrecht zu sein (vielleicht, stimmte es nicht, doch er würde es noch nicht einmal sich selbst gegenüber zugeben). Er erwartete allerdings keine Nachsicht, schon gar nicht von einem Feind. Was will Stark bloß damit erreichen? Er gibt ihm dieses Zimmer, keine Ketten, keine Folter, als wäre er ein Gast und kein Gefangener. Gedanken rasten mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit, eine grausiger als die andere und sie alle schrien: Falle! In diesem Augenblick beschloss der gefallene Gott, nicht in diese Falle zu tappen. Gleich, was der Sterbliche sich ausgedacht hat, Loki wird ihm keine Genugtuung geben, darauf hereinzufallen, er…

„Mr. Stark möchte lediglich sichergehen, dass Sie niemandem Schaden“, erklang plötzlich eine ruhige Stimme im Raum. Loki zuckte zusammen und sah sich verwirrt um. Er war alleine im Raum. Wer war das? Hörte er etwa schon Stimmen, war er wahrlich wahnsinnig geworden, wie es alle sagten?

„Wer bist du, zeig dich!“, rief der gefallene Gott in den Raum hinein.

„Man nennt mich Jarvis, Mr. Odinson, ich bin der von Mr. Stark kreierte AI“, entgegnete die Stimme genauso ruhig wie zuvor.

„Nenn mich nicht Odinson!“, zischte Loki sofort. Vielleicht war es in seiner Situation keine sonderlich gute Idee, jemanden in diesem Gebäude zu provozieren, doch er konnte nicht anders. Er konnte viel Aushalten, nur um den verhassten Namen Odins niht mehr hören zu müssen.

„Wie soll ich Sie dann nennen?“, fragte die Stimme.

„Es ist mir gleich, aber nicht Odinson!“, ballte Loki die Fäuste, bemüht, seinen Zorn im Zaum zu halten. Töte endlich, töte und hör auf zu quälen, hätte der Gott beinahe in den Raum gebrüllt. Gedanken drehten sich wie in einem Strudel, laut und widersprüchlich. Ich will sterben, ich will leben, ich will die Welt auf ihren Knien sehen, ich will Frigga um Vergebung flehen, ich will dass alles aufhört. Er öffnete die Fäuste und fragte ruhig:

„Was ist ein AI?“

„Artifical Intelligence, ein sogenannter künstlicher Intellekt, Mr. Stark hat mich programmiert um ihm zu assistieren“, antwortete Jarvis und Loki fiel plötzlich auf, wie mechanisch seine Stimme doch klang. Eine Maschine mit einem eigenen Verstand...der gefallene Gott hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt, dass die Menschen schon so weit fortgeschritten waren. Er hatte auf seinen Reisen auch früher schon mit künstlichem Verstand zu tun gehabt. Ein Raumschiff der Kree hatte zum Beispiel eines gehabt oder manche Orte im Novaimperium. Früher, bevor Asgard sich von dem Fortschritt, der nicht darauf basierte, jemandem mit einem Streitkolben den Kopf einzuschlagen, abgewandt hatte, hatte es auch an manchen Orten der goldenen Stadt solche Wunder gegeben, doch sie waren längst außer Betrieb und vergessen. Dass ein Mensch so etwas erschaffen konnte…es war so, als hätten die Menschen vor nur wenigen Jahrhunderten in Höhlen gehaust und hätten dem Geschwätz asgardischer Jungen geglaubt, sie wären Götter. Und jetzt, jetzt haben sie sich ganz ohne die Hilfe ausgedachter Götter erhoben und sie eingeholt…unglaublich.

„Stark hat dich erschaffen?“, fragte er neugierig, „ganz alleine, ohne die Hilfe einer höher entwickelten Spezies?“

„So ist es, Mr. Loki“, entgegnete Jarvis mit einem Hauch von Stolz in der Stimme. Loki hob eine Augenbraue, verbarg jedoch seine Verwunderung, er würde Stark keine Anerkennung zollen.

„Weißt du, was dein Meister mit mir vorhat?“, fragte er schließlich. Eigentlich war es völlig gleich, ob er es wusste oder nicht, Stark könnte ihm befehlen, von seinem Turm zu springen und er würde keine andere Wahl haben, als zu gehorchen. Odins Magie wird ihn selbst an den Rand des Daches treiben und in den Abgrund stürzen. Nicht das schlimmste Schicksal, wie man es auch dreht. Doch trotz allem wollte Loki es wissen. Es war besser, alles vorher zu wissen als alles seiner blühenden Fantasie und Erfahrung in den unzähligen Kriegen, die er für Asgard geführt hatte, zu überlassen. Nein, er wollte es wissen.

„Soweit ich weiß, nichts“

„Was? Ich dachte Stark wäre kreativ“, hob Loki skeptisch die Augenbraue. Nichts hieß, dass er noch nicht wusste, was er mit seinem Gefangenen tun wollte, was wiederum bedeutete, er hatte vor ihn langsam auf irgend eine perfide Art und Weise zu töten. Er erschauderte innerlich, „ich bin mir sicher, er würde genug Einfallsreichtum für ausgefallene Foltermethoden aufbringen können

„Folter verstößt gegen die Menschenrechte, Mr. Loki, es ist eine Straftat“, erklärte Jarvis ruhig.

„Oh, aber ich bin kein Mensch“, lächelte Loki schief. Er wusste zwar nicht, was die Menschenrechte genau beinhalteten, doch er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie sich auf Menschen begrenzten und sich ganz sicher nicht auf Monster ausdehnten.

„Ich bin mir sicher, die Menschenrechtserklärung würde sich auch auf intelligente, außerirdische Lebensformen ausdehnen“

„Tatsächlich? Ich habe das Gefühl, es gäbe genug Sterbliche, die da anderer Meinung wären“, zuckte der Gott mit den Schultern und bereute es sofort, die Haut an seinem Rücken spannte sich an und jagte einen scharfen Schmerz über seine Wunden, so als würden tausende Klingen in seine Haut fahren.

„Viele Philosophen setzen für die Menschlichkeit den Verstand oder die Vernunft voraus und in den meisten Religionen befindet sich die Seele im Mittelpunkt des Menschseins. Wollen Sie Quellen dazu sehen?“

Diese Antwort brachte den gefallen Gott aus dem Konzept, die Situation erschien ihm geradezu lachhaft. Hier stehen sie, ein Monster und eine Maschine und diskutieren über die Frage der Menschlichkeit. Er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und lachte laut auf. Das Lachen hallte von den Wänden wieder und schien dem ehemaligen Prinzen unglaublich wahnsinnig, sogar bösartig. Ein Monster blieb eben ein Monster.

„Ein Andermal vielleicht“, entgegnete Loki geringschätzig, „Du kannst mir meine erste Frage also nicht beantworten?“

„Ich habe Ihnen schon den maximalen Grad an Informationen zu Ihrer Frage zu Verfügung gestellt“, meinte die Stimme, „Sie müssen Ihre Frage entweder umformulieren oder mit der Antwort leben“, und hier kam Starks sarkastische Natur zum Vorschein. Es wird also keine Gewissheit geben, dann ist es wohl so. Er konnte es sich also gemütlich machen und mit erhobenem Kopf auf das Urteil warten. Stark hatte ihm ein Bad zur Verfügung gestellt, dann musste er also erwarten, dass sein Gefangener es auch benutzte, beschloss der Gott und schritt ins Badezimmer. Stark hatte ihm diesen Luxus nicht verboten und selbst wenn es eine Falle war…nein, irgendein niederer Sterblicher konnte nicht ihn, den Gott der Lügen, in eine Falle locken. Der Schmerz in seinem Rücken begann plötzlich zu pochen, so als würde er ihn daran erinnern wollen, was es hieß, ausgepeitscht zu werden. Ekelerregendes Gefühl der Menschlichkeit, Angst vor dem eigenen Körper…nein, er sollte keine Angst haben, er war ein Gott, in welchem Körper er sich auch befand und Stark, Stark war nichts weiter als ein kümmerlicher Sterblicher…ein kümmerlicher Sterblicher mit Macht über jeden seiner Atemzüge. Es war seltsam, Lokis Hass für Thor war unerschütterlich gewesen doch vor diese brutale Erkenntnis gestellt sehnte er sich plötzlich nach dem schützenden Schatten seines Bruders in dem er so viele Jahre, zwar unsichtbar, aber absolut sicher verbracht hatte. In diesen Jahrtausenden hatte er oft an der Liebe seines Bruders gezweifelt, dennoch hatte er immer gewusst, dass Thor ihn schützen würde, solange er an seiner Seite verblieb, dort, wo sein Platz war. Nun war Loki alleine und angreifbar, mit einer Zielscheibe auf dem Rücken, auf die ein Feind zielte. Er schluckte hart…wenn es eine Falle ist…warum fürchtete er bloß irgendeinen Sterblichen? Es ergab keinen Sinn, den Tod herbeizusehnen und sich gleichzeitig allein beim Gedanken daran vor Furch zu schütteln…es ergab keinen Sinn.

„Ist es mir erlaubt, das Bad zu benutzen?“, fragte er schließlich nach einigen Minuten, in denen in seinem Inneren ein Kampf zwischen seinem Stolz und dem Wunsch sich den Kerker von Asgard von der Haut zu waschen tobte.

„Natürlich, Sir“, entgegnete Jarvis sofort und Loki hoffte, Stark hätte seinem Dinner nicht befohlen, zu lügen. Selbst er würde Schwierigkeiten haben, eine Lüge bei einer Maschine zu erkennen. Mit einem misstrauischen Blick an die Decke, setzte sich der gefallene Gott in Bewegung. Selbst wenn es eine Falle war, er konnte nichts dagegen tun, ein so geringer Verstoß war gewiss nicht gleichzusetzen mit all seinen anderen Verbrechen…nein, er hatte keine Angst…seine Gendanken wurden wieder zu einem Wirrwarr, er bekam Kopfschmerzen. Hatten Menschen etwa immer so ein Chaos im Kopf? Kein Wunder, dass sie sich ständig gegenseitig umbrachten

Der Raum war genauso weiß, wie der Rest des Gebäudes. Die Wände und der Boden waren mit Fliesen aus einem Material verziert, dass den Gott stark an Marmor erinnerte. Die Badewanne bestand aus demselben Material, auf den ersten Blick hatte der Gott es tatsächlich für Marmor gehalten, doch nein, sie bestand aus einem ihm völlig unbekannten Material, wohl etwas, was es nur hier auf Midgard gab. Die Wanne war leer. Loki sah sich skeptisch um. Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben, sie zu füllen, unter den Midgardian gab es keine Magier, also musste es einen anderen Weg geben. An einem Ende der Wanne befanden sich Rohre mit seltsamen Schaltern. Was würde wohl passieren, wenn er...? Der Gott zog einen der Schalter nach oben und Wasser floss in die Wanne. Interessant. Der linke Hebel spendete heißes Wasser, der Rechte kaltes. Er regulierte das Wasser, damit es angenehm warm war und fragte schließlich in den Raum hinein:

„Wie funktioniert es?“

„Das Wasser wird durch Rohre von einem Wasserspeicher in die Wanne geleitet“, erklärte Jarvis bereitwillig, „Außerdem würde ich Ihnen raten, den Korken zu benutzen, falls Sie die Wanne füllen wollen“.

Loki sah sich um und entdeckte schließlich einen schwarzen Korken, der an einer dünnen Kette an der Badewanne befestigt war und steckte ihn in das kleine Loch im Boden der Wanne. Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, bis die Wanne sich gänzlich füllte, fragte der gefallene Gott den AI weiter über das Wasserversorgungssystem der Menschen aus. Das ganze Konzept schrie geradezu nach Effizienz, das Wasser wurde durch Rohre in die Häuser befördert und durch den Abfluss wieder beseitigt, wenn es nicht mehr von Nutzen war. In Asgard gab es natürlich auch Wasserspeicher, jede Stadt hatte eines und jedes Große Haus ebenfalls, der Palast selbst besaß drei ganze Wasserspeicher, doch immer waren es die Diener, die das Wasser beförderten und wieder entfernten. Arbeit stärkt den Körper und hält den Geist wach, sagten diejenigen, die nicht Arbeiten mussten. Sollte man den Dienern schließlich die Arbeit erleichtern, so könnten sie sogar anfangen zu denken. Loki erinnerte sich an einen kauzigen, kleinen Architekten, der ein ähnliches Konzept, wie die Midgardier ihn benutzen, dem Hoherat Odins vorgetragen hatte. Man hatte ihn ausgelacht und aus dem Palast geworfen.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde war die Wanne mit Wasser gefüllt. Loki ließ die Hand hinein gleiten. Das Wasser war perfekt, nicht zu kalt und nicht zu heiß, warm. Früher, als Loki noch ein Prinz Asgards gewesen ist, in diesem anderen, nun so weit entfernten Leben, hatten die Diener es immer geschafft, sein Badewasser zu heiß zu machen weshalb er, sobald er die Magie es Wassers gemeistert hatte, angefangen hatte, sein Badewasser selbst mithilfe von Magie vorzubereiten. Er seufzte als die Nostalgie nach diesem so wichtigen Aspekt seines Lebens über ihn rollte. Er wird nie wieder die wilden Funken auf seinen Fingerspitzen spüren. Er sollte nicht um das trauern, was er verloren hat und was nie wieder zurückkommen wird. Mit diesen Gedanken streifte er langsam seine leichte Tunika ab. Der Stoff klebte an den offenen Wunden an seinem Rücken und er zischte scharf als der Stoff die Wunden wieder aufriss. Als das Kleidungsstück schließlich auf dem gekachelten Boden landete hörte er Jarvis' Stimme wieder.

„Ich empfehle sofortige medizinische Hilfe, ich werde Mr. Stark informieren“, sagte der AI.

„Es ist nicht nötig“, entgegnete Loki ruhig als er sich weiter auszog. Stark könnte er hier wirklich nicht gebrauchen, als ob er sich nicht schon genug in den Augen des Feindes erniedrigt hatte. Der AI blieb für einige Augenblicke lang still, so als würde er sich tatsächlich Gedanken darüber machen, ob er beharren sollte oder nicht.

„Wie Sie wünschen“, entgegnete er schließlich, „im Badezimmer gibt es einen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten, er beinhaltet Bandagen und ein Desertifikationsmittel, soll ich Dumm-E herschicken, damit er Ihnen assistieren kann?“

Loki zögerte kurz, es wäre gut, seine Wunden behandeln zu können und solange es nicht Stark selbst war, der herkam, sondern einer seiner Roboter...

„Meinetwegen“, gab er schließlich zurück und ließ sich endlich in das warme Wasser sinken. Sein Rücken zog unangenehm, als das Wasser seine Wunden traf, doch es war es wert.


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

 

_Das Blut tropfte langsam von seinem Arm herunter. Es rann aus der klaffenden Wunde auf seinem Handgelenk, bahnte sich einen Weg über helle Haut und tropfte einer roten Perle gleich die langen Finger herunter. Das dumpfe Geräusch, als es in der Metallschale zu seinen Füßen aufschlug, zerriss für einen einzigen Augenblick die Stille im Raum. So ging es weiter: Stille, dann ein einziger Klang und wieder Stille. Der Schmerz war mittlerweile zu einem verschwommenen Nebel in seinem Hinterkopf zusammengeschmolzen, einer unangenehmen Erinnerung, die monoton aufflammte und abebbte. Es kam mit dem Messer, als Odins Magie seine Hand führte, kam und verschwand wieder. Das Messer in seiner Hand erschien ungewohnt schwer und kalt. Seine Hände waren an Messer gewöhnt, die leichte Schwere, der glatte Griff unter den Fingern, doch dieses Messer schien ihm fremd und hätte er die Möglichkeit dazu, so würde er die Finger öffnen und dieses verdammte Ding sofort fallen lassen. Wie lange saß er schon so da? In dieser Stille und zerfetzte seinen eigenen Arm? Führte die Klinge immer wieder über dieselbe Stelle? Er wusste es nicht. Plötzlich wurde er neugierig. Was wird passieren, wenn er den Knochen erreichte? Wird man ihn dazu zwingen weiter zu machen? Weiter und weiter, bis seine Hand dem Blut in die Schale? Ein kalter Schauder lief bei diesen Gedanken seinen Rücken herunter und er krümmte die Finger seiner Hand unwillkürlich, nur um sich zu vergewissern, dass er es noch immer konnte._

_„Hör auf“, zerriss plötzlich eine Stimme die Stille. Seine Hand stoppte in der Bewegung, das Messer immer noch in der Wunde, kalt und brennend. Er öffnete die Augen. Wann hatte er sie geschlossen? Der Sterbliche saß in einem riesigen Sessel, die Beine entspannt ausgestreckt und nippte an einem Glass randvoll gefüllt mit einer jadefarbenen Flüssigkeit. Stark. Das Gesicht eine Mischung aus Triumph, Langeweile und Hass._

_„Es wird langweilig“, meinte er und gähnte demonstrativ, dann richtete er sich auf und grinste breit und bösartig, „brich dir einen Finger“._

_Blanker Horror breitete sich, kalt und giftig, in seinem Körper aus. Nicht seine Finger, er konnte vieles aushalten, aber nicht seine Finger! Irgendwie war es schlimmer, als das Messer an seinem Handgelenk. Seine Hand ließ das Messer wie von alleine fallen und bewegte sich, quälend langsam zu seinem linken Zeigefinger. Das fremde Ding, das nicht mehr seine Hand war, schloss sich darum und…_

Es war ein Wunder, dass Loki einen Schrei noch rechtzeitig zurückhalten konnte, als er aus seinem Schlaf hochfuhr. Das Zimmer war in ein dämmriges Halbdunkel getaucht, die Sonne hatte ihren Weg über den Horizont zwar schon begonnen, war aber noch nicht zu sehen. Der gefallene Gott sah hastig auf seinen linken Arm herunter, aber nein, das erwartete Blut blieb aus, es war nur ein Traum gewesen. Er ließ sich wieder in die Kissen zurücksinken. Nur ein Traum, doch so realistisch und wahrscheinlich…er hob seine Hand und krümmte die Finger. Er hatte keine Magie mehr und doch konnte er sich noch immer an das Gefühl erinnern, als die wilden Funken über seine Fingerspitzen getanzt sind. Würden sie ihm die nehmen…er ließ die Hand wieder fallen. Er sollte nicht darüber nachdenken.

Loki erinnerte sich plötzlich an eine Geschichte, die er einmal als Kind gehört hatte und die ihm damals so viel Angst eingejagt hatte, dass er eine Woche lang nicht hatte schlafen können. Vor langer Zeit, lange vor der Zeit Bors, als Asgard noch jung und die Magie unerforscht war, lebte ein Zauberer und seine Macht kannte keine Grenzen. Diese Macht war so gewaltig, dass sie den Geist des Zauberers vernebelte und ihm zu unvorstellbar grausigen Dingen trieb. Diese Kraft war so unersättlich in ihrer Gier, dass sie immer mehr und mehr von dem Zauberer und der Welt um ihn herum verlangte, bis sie schließlich den goldenen Thron von Asgard begehrte. Nächte lang flüsterte und zischte sie dem Zauberer ins Ohr, lockte und verdarb ihn, bis er schließlich nachgab und das Undenkbare tat: er verriet seinen König. Der Zauberer hätte sicherlich den Sieg errungen, wären da nicht die zwei Prinzen von Asgard, Söhne des Königs und Brüder. Mit ihrer asgardischer Kraft siegten sie über den Zauberer und warfen ihm ihrem Vater zu Füßen, damit dieser über ihn richten konnte. Dieser Kampf war immer Thors liebste Stelle gewesen, wann immer ihnen die Geschichte erzählt worden ist, hatte der Donnerer in der ihm innewohnenden Sturheit verlangt, dass man die langweilige Vorgischte übersprang und gleich zu dem Kampf kam.

Doch bei dem jüngeren Prinzen hatte das, was nach dem Kampf kam, den meisten Eindruck hinterlassen: die Bestrafung. Man hatte dem Magier beide Hände abgeschnitten, damit er nicht mehr zaubern konnte. Natürlich sind es nicht nur die Hände, mit denen der Seiðr gewoben werden konnte. Die Stimme, der Atem, der Gedanke und doch waren die Hände das Natürlichste davon, das Einfachste. Für einen Magier dies zu verlieren… Als Thor damals gemerkt hatte, was seinem Bruder so viel Furcht eingejagt hatte, war er wütend geworden und hatte geschworen, dass, völlig gleich, was Loki tat, er so etwas niemals zulassen würde. Loki hat es ihm natürlich mit der Kindern eigenen Naivität geglaubt, schließlich war Thor damals sein Held und Beschützer gewesen, er war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass solange sein Bruder da war, alles gut sein wird. Was Thor wohl jetzt dazu sagen würde? Er würde dem gefallenen Gott gewiss beide Hände mit Mjolnir zertrümmern.

Er hatte versucht, wieder einzuschlafen, doch der Schlaf kam nicht also lag er da und wartete. Die Sonne wanderte in den Himmel empor und tauchte das Zimmer in helles, schon fast fröhliches Licht. Loki wünschte sich plötzlich, es würde Regnen, dies würde zumindest besser zu seiner Stimmung passen. Wie konnte es die Welt nur wagen, so fröhlich zu sein, während er hier lag und darauf wartete, von seinem Feind langsam in Stücke gerissen zu werden!? Ganz einfach, der Welt war es egal, was mit ihm geschah, so wie es sein Leben lang der Fall gewesen ist. Er würde sterben und es würde niemanden geben, der um ihn trauern würde. Er grinste schief und humorlos. Weshalb sollte es auch jemanden geben, der auch nur einen Gedanken an ihn verschwenden würde, nein, er hatte nichts als Leid und Tod hinterlassen, wie es sich für ein Monster gehört.

Ein seltsames Klacken riss Loki plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken und er fuhr hoch. War es endlich soweit, war Stark endlich für ihn gekommen? Er setzte eine ruhige Miene auf, schon fast gelangweilt. Der Sterbliche hatte keine Macht über seinen Verstand und konnte nichts tun, womit er den Gott, der Loki mit jeder Faser seines Körpers war, einschüchtern konnte. Es war nicht Stark und Loki musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht erleichtert aufzuatmen als er Dumm-E in seinem Zimmer sah. Der Roboter hielt ein Tablett in seinem Greifarm und ein dem Gott gänzlich unbekannter und doch sehr appetitlicher Geruch füllte den Raum. Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, wie hungrig er eigentlich war.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger“, log Loki. Der Roboter ließ den Greifarm enttäuscht hängen, der Teller rutschte mit einem leisen Klirren zu dem Rand des Tabletts und wäre beinahe auf den Boden gefallen, doch die Maschine fing sich wieder. Dann rollte es ein Stückchen zu Loki und der gefallene Gott hätte schwören können, das leblose Ding würde ihn mit einer Mischung aus Flehen und Hoffnung ansehen.

„Ich sagte, ich wünsche nicht zu essen!“, meinte Loki nachdrücklicher. Dumm-E drehte um, doch anstatt den Raum wieder zu verlassen, stellte es das Tablett behutsam auf den Tisch und rollte wieder zum Bett herüber. Es ließ seinen Greifarm neben Loki auf die Matratze sinken und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, nun, der Gott hatte zumindest den Eindruck, das Ding würde ihn ansehen. Er beäugte es misstrauisch.

„Ich werde nicht essen“, zischte er stur, „verschwinde jetzt“, der Roboter rührte sich nicht, „ich meine es ernst, verschwinde, bevor ich dich in deine Einzelteile zerlege!“, das Ding bewegte sich immer noch nicht. Es vergingen einige Minuten, ehe Loki mit den Augen rollte und schließlich aufstand, „Bei Walhalla, ich hätte nie erwartet, etwas zu treffen, das noch sturer ist als Thor, ich werde es essen, zufrieden? Jetzt verschwinde“.

Dumm-E fuhr fröhlich hoch und rollte durch eine Lucke, die sich in der Wand neben der Tür auftat, davon. Für einen Augenblick hatte Loki überlegt, das Essen doch nicht anzurühren, doch er hatte wirklich Hunger. Dieser verdammte sterbliche Körper, der nicht ohne Essen auskommen konnte! Die Asen waren schon immer sehr fleißige Esser gewesen, die langen Tische in der Großen Halle des Schlosses waren stets mit den köstlichsten Speisen gedeckt und es wurde mindestens einmal die Woche ein Anlass gefunden, ein Fest zu feiern. Dennoch konnte ein Ase (oder Jotun) mehrere Jahre ohne Essen oder trinken verbringen bevor er dadurch geschwächt wird. Ein Sterblicher hingegen…

Er erhob sich und trat an den Tisch. Das Essen und der Inhalt der Tasse waren beide noch heiß; weiße Dampfwölcken stiegen von ihnen empor und lösten sich in der Luft auf.

„Was ist das?“, fragte der Gott in den Raum hinein.

„Kaffee und Pfannkuchen“, entgegnete Jarvis sofort und fügte nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu, „beides ist nicht von Mr. Stark zubereitet worden“.

Loki hob eine Augenbraue, sollte er jetzt froh darüber sein? Wahrscheinlich schon.

Mitgardisches Essen schmeckte erstaunlich gut. Bei seinem letzten Aufenthalt im Reich der Sterblichen hatte Loki keine Gelegenheit dazu gehabt, etwas zu probieren doch nun stellte er erstaunt fest, dass der Kaffee, das dunkle, leicht bittere Gebräu, seine Vorzüge hatte. Auch das Essen selbst war nicht zu verachten, die flachen, dünnen Scheiben aus gebratenem Teig erinnerten ihm an Brot mit Honig. Der Kaffee und die Pfannkuchen harmonierten in ihren Gegensätzlichkeiten und riefen bei dem ehemaligen Prinzen ein warmes, beinah sogar gemütliches Gefühl hervor.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Loki damit, die Bücher im Regal durchzugehen. Es gab zwei Arten von Büchern: Fachliteratur, wie Jarvis sie nannte, und Geschichten. Die Geschichten ignorierte er vorerst, die Fachliteratur war wesentlich interessanter. Einige Bücher über die Geschichte Mitgards, die Loki für später zur Seite legte, schließlich war es nur von Vorteil, seinen Feind zu kennen. Ein Buch über das Angeln, das auf dem Kopf gestanden ist und auf dessen Einband ein Zettel mit der Aufschrift ‘Warum hab ich das?‘ klebte, sinnloses Ding. Einige Bücher über Biologie und Chemie und sehr viele Bücher über Physik und Maschinenbau, das klingt schon besser. Es wird interessant sein, zu sehen, wie weit die Sterblichen gekommen waren. Natürlich konnte es nicht sonderlich weit sein, doch Stark hatte einen künstlichen Verstand erschaffen, er sollte so viel über diese Welt in Erfahrung bringen, wie er konnte.

Loki widmete sich als erstes den Büchern über Physik, wenn er ein Begriff nicht verstand, fragte er Jarvis und dieser erklärte es ihm bereitwillig. Es war erstaunlich zu sehen, wie weit die Menschen in den letzten Jahren gekommen waren. Die Asen hatten für all das Jahrtausende gebraucht und die niederen, schwachen Menschen, die keinen Funken Magie in sich trugen, hatten es in kümmerlichen Jahrhunderten geschafft. Natürlich waren sie noch nicht einmal in der Nähe der Asen, doch mit diesem Tempo…wenn man dies mit der Magie verbinden würde…beides die Lücken des jeweils anderen ausfüllen lassen würde…Für einen Augenblick vergaß der Gott wo er war und in welcher Gefahr er schwebte, es war eine willkommene Ablenkung und brachte ihm weitaus mehr Erholung, als der unruhige Schlaf es getan hatte. Stark kam nicht.

 

*~*~*

 

„Und, was hat er den ganzen Tag so getrieben?“, fragte Tony am Abend ohne von dem neuen Arc Reaktor aufzusehen, an dem er gerade tüftelte. Er war sehr nah dran, die Effizienz zu steigern und gleichzeitig die Kosten zu senken, wenn alles richtig lief, würde er in drei, vier Jahren in der Lage sein, einen Prototypen zu bauen, der ganz New York City mit sauberem Strom versorgen könnte.

„Er hat gelesen, Sir“, entgegnete der AI sofort.

„Echt jetzt? Ich hab die Bücher nur so, zum Spaß hingestellt“, er zuckte mit den Schultern, „was soll‘s, solange er keine Horde wildgewordener Alien-Mutanten-Eichhörnchen auf den Tower hetzt, ist es mir egal, was er macht“.

Tony hatte vor, seinen Plan Ignoriere-Den-Weltraum-Alien-Gott-Terroristen bis ins kleinste Detail durchzuziehen. Soll Odin seine Erwartungen sich sonst wohin schieben. Tony Stark hört auf niemanden (wenn, dann nur auf Pepper) und schon gar nicht auf irgendwelche Weltraumwikinger. Außerdem, er hat seine Panikattacken zwar zum größten Teil überwunden, doch er wollte das Schicksal nicht herausfordern. Das Schicksal war eine sehr böse und vor allem zickige Tante und Loki war einer der Trigger für seine Panikattacken. Nein, je weniger er ihn sah, desto besser.

„Gab es noch irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches?“, fragte er weiter und stocherte mit dem Schraubenzieher an der Oberfläche des Reaktors…das Ding saß nicht richtig…

„Mr. Loki glaubt, sie würden ihn foltern, Sir“.

Die Finger öffneten sich wie von selbst und der Schraubenzieher stürzte herunter. Wie durch Watte drang zu ihm das laute Klirren, als das Metall von den glatten Fliesen des Bodens abprallte. Durch dieses eine Wort wurde seine Atmung schneller, der Puls stieg und in seinem Hals bildete sich ein unangenehmer Klumpen. Nein, nur nicht das, nicht jetzt…er frohr in der Bewegung ein und fragte mit einer plötzlich heiseren Stimme:

„Was?“, Bilder von Afghanistan rasten vor seinen Augen vorbei und er hörte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen. Das Gefühl zu ertrinken, das Wasser in seinen Lungen, jeder Atemzug ein Segen und ein Fluch. Yinsen, der fremde Freund, der ihn rettete und gleichzeitig zu Qualen verdammte und der das eigene Leben hergab damit er, mit all seinen Fehlern und Lastern, weiterleben konnte. Die heiße, sickige, verhasste Luft in der Höhle, erdrückend und vernebelnd. Arbeite oder sterbe, fremde, boshafte Worte und Drohungen, das Wissen, dass wenn er fertig wird, sein Leben ein Ende hat. Die Gesichter von geliebten Menschen, mit jedem Tag undeutlicher, den er in dieser Hölle verbrachte. Dass er selbst jemanden dazu verdammen könnte, selbst jemanden wie Loki. Dass er selbst daran teilnahm…der Gedanke alleine machte ihn unglaublich wütend. Seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach und er rutschte völlig kraftlos, so als hätte man alle Energie aus ihm gesaugt, zu Boden. Der Rücken lehnte gegen das harte, fast eiskalte Tischbein. Die Finger ballten sich wie von selbst um die Maschine in seinen Händen. Der Ark Reaktor knirschte gefährlich. Er war einer von den Guten, selbst mit all seinen Fehlern würde er nie soweit sinken, ganz gleich, was passierte. Er fluchte, verfluchte Loki und Odin und Asgard gleich mit. Dann verstummte er, es vergingen einige Minuten, ehe er den Mund wieder öffnete.

„Sag ihm, ich habe so etwas noch nie getan, tue es nicht und werde es niemals tun“, meinte Tony durch zusammengepresste Lippen.

„Das habe ich bereits, Sir, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er mir geglaubt hat“, entgegnete Jarvis.

Tony warf einen Blick auf den halb zerdrückten Ark Reaktor in seinen Händen und erhob sich mit einem tiefen Seufzen. Er brauchte dringend einen Drink, beschloss er. Ja, er konnte Odin definitiv nicht ausstehen.


End file.
